A mobile terminal displays only information related to an application itself when displaying the application. For example, when a user is playing a game using a mobile terminal, a display screen of the mobile terminal displays only information related to the game, such as a game image, a game-related recommendation, and the like. However, it often happens that a user is using a mobile terminal while walking and pays no attention to what is going on around and therefore has no idea about a surrounding environment. In this case, if there is potential danger in the surrounding environment, safety of the user is greatly threatened. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method to resolve this problem.